


His Girl

by SweetDragonSeeker



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDragonSeeker/pseuds/SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem? The couch was already occupied. "Hi Bobby, this is Gambit. Remy, this is Bobby- Iceman." Bobby though Rogue was his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue and Remy are my fav pairing; I'm not much of a fan of Bobby, though...

Bobby Drake- Iceman- made his way down the silent, moonlit halls of the Xavier mansion, a bowl of ice-cream in his hand. He'd returned to the mansion from a six-month absence this morning, eager to see the X-men again, especially Rogue, only to find out, to his disappointment, that they had gone out on a mission that morning at dawn. The Professor had been the only one home to give Bobby greeting, and, having done so, had told him that the other's would be home before morning, and had advised him to get some sleep. So Bobby had gone to his room and slept the day away only to awake, starving, at half-past one in the morning.

Bobby headed to the main room where the television was and started for the big white couch opposite the TV, fully intending to slouch down on it and watch whatever stupid show was on until breakfast.

The problem? The couch was already occupied.

A young man with long reddish-brown hair was sprawled on his back on the creamy cushions, dressed in worn jeans, an old black t-shirt, a trench coat, and gloves, with Rogue wrapped in his arms. She was still dressed in her uniform, and her arms were draped around the stranger's waist, her head resting on his chest.

Bobby stared. Of all the things he'd expected to find when he got back, this hadn't been one of them. Who was this stranger holding Bobby's girl?

The man seemed to sense Bobby's stare, and stirred slightly, disturbing Rogue as he did so. She made a sleepy, irritated sound as the man sat up, cradling her in his lap. Bobby could only continue staring as the man turned to face him, revealing eyes that were black where they should be white, with red irises. Rogue, mostly awake now, turned in the stranger's arms to follow his gaze. She blushed very slightly when she realized who Bobby was, but she made no move to extricate herself from the stranger's arms.

"Hi Bobby." she greeted him warily, her accent more pronounced due to her grogginess, and she blinked to clear sleep from her green eyes.

"Hi." he replied automatically.

"This is Gambit." Rogue said, tilting her head toward the scarlet-eyed stranger. "Remy, this is Bobby- Iceman."

Gambit nodded and held out his hand, keeping his other arm around Rogue.

"Good t'meet you, Iceman." he said with a thick Cajun accent.

"Yeah. You too." Bobby shook his hand briefly, his brain still in a state of shock. Was this Gambit Rogue's new guy? But what about him?

"Ah'm tired." yawned Rogue, resting her forehead against Gambit's shoulder for a moment before preparing to rise. Bobby gave a confused scowl. Gambit chuckled, arms wrapping more tightly around her waist.

"Goin' to bed, Chere?" he asked, "T'ought you was comfy where y'are."

Bobby stiffened at Gambit's use of a pet name for Rogue as she gave the Cajun a playful slap on the chest.

"Ah was till ya moved, Swamp-rat." she replied, yawning again. Gambit laughed, pulling her back against his chest and settling back down on the cushions, effectively dismissing Bobby, who couldn't help but glower. Rogue was supposed to be his girl.

Remy's hand stroked Rogue's hair, and he lightly kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes. Rogue snuggled into him in response, ignoring Bobby completely as she settled down to sleep again.

Bobby scowled and made his way back to the kitchen with his bowl of what was now Rocky-Road soup, thoughts still too focussed on the pair sleeping on the couch to re-freeze it. Rogue wasn't his girl anymore.


End file.
